


Tasted Desire

by Jinx



Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's looking to feed the greed, the hunger that's thrumming, pulsing in his veins. It just keeps beating, beating hotter and hotter till something stops it dead in its tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasted Desire

It all started with a need, a need that turned into Greed and a hunger that was insatiable a constant rumble of need, need, need in the back of his mind. The need coiled and tightened, undulated through him driving him to take, to own, to have till only one word filled him to the brim: Mine. But like all addictions, soon what fed it wasn't enough and he needed, hungered and was ravenous for more. He was filled to the brim with power but still he craved more, he needed something to sooth it, to fill and ease the greed inside him that didn't leave him feeling as if his seams were splitting till he could incorporate the power he had taken. For the most part it was instantaneous his understanding and ability to use the power he had taken but still the feel of a new power inside him was something to get used to. The way it felt as it slid through his core, the pulse and feel of it in his veins; like the red staining the floor. It was an obsession; he needed to feel it, to see the destruction and the evidence of his feast. And it’s all puzzle pieces sliding into place to form something complete inside of him, like little gears, pistons and springs, lost pieces of something he hadn't realized he was missing till the pieces clicked into place. By the time when all is said and done and his need for now is sated he comes to realize that he needs the routine of the kill along with the rush of power running through his veins to feel alive.

It was all a part of feeding the greed that swelled inside him, the sight made him feel, made him ache and hunger in a whole different way. So he would prowl the streets after every successful kill and find someone that called to him and take in another way. He would press their wrists into the brick walls, uncaring that the rough texture of the wall broke their skin; he was too intent on once more feeding the hunger that pulsed and burned his blood. He didn't care if they screamed in pleasure or pain, didn't care if he tore them up inside all he wanted was to sate the lust that rose up in him after ever kill.

And he's counting the bodies like sheep on the slaughter house floor, and that imagery alone makes him chuckle darkly while a smirk pulls at his lips. He makes his way from state to state stealing powers and taking lives and he's going to get those cheerleaders powers. He bets it feels like warm coals under his skin, the heat radiating in pulses in the blood. Licking his lips he leans back in his chair watching as the waitress talks to the two Japanese men.

It was over quick with her, her powers an odd sensation running through him leaving a taste like ash in his mouth. But worst of all the hunger was less satisfied with it then normal, it didn't fill him up like the others, didn't pulse or flare it just settled over him not like a fog, just as light sure but not hiding anything. It was disappointing and made his lips curl in a silent snarl, the greed was pulsing stronger. Need, Need, Need rolling through him as he stalked down the street, teeth bared and hands clenched in his pockets.

And as much as the pulse, hunger, greed, need put an ache in his gut he knew that soon, soon it would be fed. Oh he bet her powers tasted sweet, like honey from the comb, so thick it would coat his tongue with its cloying flavor even as it filled him to the brim and left him hard and desperate to take something that gave out physically beneath him. It sounds just as delicious as the painful cries of before, but with a sharper ring to it as he took them by force a mix of pain and pleasure that left them on edge as he pushed inside and cut little cuts along their skin. Skin that parted and split so easily, crimson welling up and spilling over the skin, that rich copper tang filling the air around him.

A shudder of pure sadistic pleasure went up his spine as he thought about the night ahead of him. Oh he really hopped the cheerleader didn't disappoint him, because he was so looking forwards to it. So he continues to walk down the street he had time till he had to be at the High School and he wanted to enjoy the heat that hovered over this area.

~~

Taking in a deep breath of the quickly cooling air, the sun was just a bare crescent on the horizon and going down quickly; Summer holding on tightly as the rest of the sky was mostly that dusky indigo color with the bare lines of rose, orange and pale butter cream yellow. But the heat was already fading for the coolness of evening and he didn't doubt that come morning there would be a bare covering of frost on the grass, though it would quickly melt even before the sun broke the horizon once more. A smirk pulls at his lips as he continues to head through the town, his steps unhurried as he just enjoys the buzz of the town; they are all so wrapped up in their own little lives that they can't even feel the undercurrent of dread its’ silent hum behind the buzz of energy. Licking at his lips he glances at his watch for the time before altering his course so that he would get to the High School just in time for half time and the best time to get what he hungered for.

Turning the corner he pauses at the sight of a young man standing in the bare space before the schools door way, in the circle glow of the clocks face on the stone pathway. The clocks’ hands are ticking steady towards the hour but still the man didn't move just stood there as if lost so deep in his own mind to be oblivious. There wasn't anything truly spectacular about him, hair that's more brunette then blond but it has that lighter tone too it as if he spent far too much time under the light of the sun. Even what he wore was regular and unassuming slightly baggy jeans, layered shirts and something shoved into one of his back pockets and he wasn't close enough to see what exactly it was. Tilting his head he continues to watch as the man turns slowly to face the pathway and he gets to see the most startling blue eyes he had ever seen, all wide and seemingly innocent; but no one is truly innocent in this day and age.

The hunger inside him rages and intensifies at the site, making him lick his lips as he lets his eyes rove over the boy because he was younger then he had originally thought. Shifting he moves to keep his distance from the boy, noting as the brunette tilted his head as if listening to his footsteps which was odd in itself, he watches as the boy licks his own lips; making heat rush through his blood, his cock throb and start hardening. It had been a long time since such a small act had gotten him hard so easily, especially when he hadn’t yet spilled any blood. Then he feels him, feels the power flowing off him subtly like mist swirling and touching the world around him daintily. The feeling and taste of the boys powers forced him to swallow thickly, he has never felt such a power before, it’s not a physical power or a mental, it’s something else and it's making the beast snarl and purr all at the same time. The need, the greed to claim, to own sways him but its different then all the other times, he doesn't want the power alone, doesn't want the floor stained with crimson as the boys face contorts in agony, he wants everything.

The desire to have the boy pressed against him, under him, for him makes him stiffen and shift further away. He wasn't weak, pathetic little Gabriel anymore. He wasn't that useless man who would only watch and pine for what he wanted any more. No he was Sylar and he would get the cheerleader's power, then he would find this boy if everything went perfectly and it really should. Sylar watches as the boy frowns, eyes slowly going wide, tongue slipping out once more to lick at his lips. “Please, I know your there and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable but can you help me?” He starts up lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I don't know how to get to the stadium and my phones dead so I can't get a hold of my brother.” The boy finishes and it's then Sylar realizes, while the boy is looking in his general direction he doesn't actually see him.

Glancing around Sylar frowns before slowly moving closer to the boy making sure his normal near silent footsteps make a distinct sound, he doesn't want to startle the boy. “I don't know the way to the stadium either but I can take you inside so you don't get cold.” He offers making sure his voice was more dulcet then his normal rough growl.

“Thank you that would be awesome, I left my jacket in the car. By the way I'm Danny.” The boy... no Danny says as a bright blinding smile takes over his face as he reaches out. Sylar was stunned as the boy's eyes light up a brighter blue then he had ever seen with his smile, eyes crinkling and never had anyone smiled at him like that before.

“Sylar and it's not a problem.” He says a smirk pulling at his lips as he lifts the boys hand to his shoulder and heads towards the school. He feels the boys power brush along his skin and Sylar realizes that as much as the boy can't physically see his power must act like sight of some sort because at the first brush Danny pause before fallowing him easily. The walk to the school is a silent one, it was an easy silence a buzz of something running along his skin it felt like electricity but deeper somehow, something completely other and he couldn't put it into words. So he settles Danny into a comfortable looking chair once inside and stepping back he frowns. He wants to tell Danny to stay here no matter what he hears but he can't give anything away. He doesn't want to scare the boy away and yet Sylar wants to see that open face crumble and shatter only to see it heal once more. To give him that blinding smile that lit up his eyes to a shining hue. He wants every little piece of this boy to belong to him, every inch of skin, every brush of that power, ever laugh, tear and smile; he wants it all and Sylar is determined to get it. He won’t just watch him and pine for him, no he'll seduce, woo, take and claim.

So he steps back further into the shadows of the hall, content to let Danny sit in the light and just watch him for a moment or two but he doesn't really have the time for such a thing. “I have to go but I hope to see you again Danny.” He says and he can't help the way the boys name falls from his lips. He couldn't help it, the way his voice turned the boys name into a purr silk and velvet over the sharper edge of possessive heat; he was determined to make this boy his.

“Oh, alright. I hope to meet up with you again as well Sylar thank you for bringing me into the school.” Danny says a low chuckle to his voice as he takes his cane out of his back pocket to lay it folded across his lap. Unable to delay it any longer Sylar turns and heads down the hall towards the change rooms, the pulse of the cheerleader's power a faint siren song compared to the symphony of Danny's presence and soft fluttering power. But he forces himself down the hall any ways

~~

Then the night went to hell, all his plans burning up like pieces of paper set alight, the cheerleader he grabbed was the wrong one. She was useless, nothing too her but meat, bones and blood wrapped up in skin. The girl he wanted got away, running down the hall in the same direction as where he had left Danny. Something froze in his chest at the thought of going after her and Danny feeling-seeing him like this; he needed her powers to calm the hunger that raged in his mind. The greed that ever constant: Mine, Mine, Mine; a cacophony inside his mind. But then it wasn't just him and the cheerleader, there was another as well and his powers shivered along his spine, sipping at his core and it made him want to bare his teeth. The cheerleader slipped away and all that was left was the man standing there staring at him...

The rest was a blur Sylar couldn't make it out the dim awareness of past pain still floating through him and he couldn't figure out where he was the resonance of the place around him foreign and the pulse of his powers dim and distant. The lights were flickering on, blinding in their starkness and the greed was howling in the back of his mind and not for the power of the girl like he had thought but for Danny. After all he has no knowledge of what happened to his boy and that alone made him angry.

“You lost a lot of blood...” The man speaks his tone cocky, assured and it grated on Sylar's nerves and the conversation falls away from him, no interest in the one up man-ship of it as he slowly and carefully around the room feeling the walls and the building. Till he's standing in front of the glass taunting the man with the knowledge that he was going to get the girls power one way or another. Then the ball is no longer in his court and the man taunts him with that weak pathetic Gabriel once more before leaving him in darkness.

The hours or days fall away and he's immersing himself in the memory of the feel of Danny's power as it lightly brushed against him, the scent of the boy and the sensation of his hand on his shoulder. He's sitting comfortably on the bed; the steel room around him constantly in total darkness as if that alone would break him, then the man is back, lights flicking on one at a time till the last one lit up the room. Sylar keeps his back to the glass and they are tossing words back and forth, the words meaningless in the end as soon the lights are off and the man is gone. Leaving Sylar to once more immerse himself into the pale memory of that night, last night, the night a week ago. Sylar doesn't know the length of time but it doesn't matter as thanks to the waitress his memory now is perfect, analytical, something so much better then photographic-memory.

Then the lights are turning back on, too soon for it to be the man, it’s a girl in casual clothing and there is something familiar about her and she confirms it. She was Chandra's neighbor the girl with the ability to persuade others to do her bidding and the words fell from his lips as he watches her, could use her powers, and could feel the lyrical dual-tones, both male and female along his skin as she tried to use them on him. He has her through the glass, crimson dripping down her face, the gun still in her hands as he speaks of her power. Oh he had no doubt that if he got those powers he could get Danny but the thought turned his stomach. He didn't want an easy time of it with the boy no he wanted the seduction, the struggle, the fall. In the end the choice hadn't been his, the girl had taken her own life to stop him from taking the power he had already decided he hadn't wanted. And the blood was dripping down what was left of the glass barricade, over his hand and peppering his white shirt. The copper tang of it filling the air.

Then time means nothing as they pump him full of drugs and pain is a haze in the back of his mind and as much as its meant to shut him down it can't his mind is still a whirlwind of half-thoughts and barely there feelings. The voices are muffled in his ears as he lays on the bed sprawled his vision grayed out and hazed over. He's doesn't know how long he's been held and has no idea how he will ever manage to find Danny again and the thought of finding his boy is the only think keeping him relatively sane as the hunger gets worse even through the drugs coursing through his blood and each blink feels like its grinding more dust into his dry eyes. They keep him strapped to the bed as his body jerks trying to get rid of the toxins over running his blood, taking over him, slowing him and he hates it as much as the hunger does because it’s what’s stopping him from getting what he wants.

Then he feels his body slow, the breath stilling in his lungs, eye slipping closed, mind going blank and everything stops. Stops. Stops.

The first thing that comes back to him isn't sensation but sound, it’s the click of the restraints unlatching then it’s the sensation of them falling away. His eyes snap open and it feels so good to have the blood coating his hands as he beats the doctor and then it’s over quicker than he had wanted. He's out of the cage and he's got the address to where pretty little Claire is and Noah; the man has a name. Noah is trapped in his own cage and he's walking out. He just has one stop to make before he's on his way to finding Danny and he knows it’s only ever going to be Danny who'll sate the hunger, sate the greed pulsing in his blood.


End file.
